Je suis de celles
by Bel-O
Summary: OneShot...L’espoir...si fragile et si rare...seraitil venu l’heure d’y croire ? Lily n’en est pas sûr...qui la convaincra ?


**Après une nouvelle absence du monde des fics, me revoilà de retour !**

**Bello la traductrice s'est mise à l'écriture …si c'est pas génial tout ça lol**

**Non sérieusement, j'ai écrit ce One-Shot à trois moments différents de ma vie, cela se sent dans le style et le fond même de l'histoire mais, rassurez-vous, ceci n'est en rien autobiographique !**

**Je tiens à dédicacer ce One-Shot à ma ch'tite Méli aka Bubblegum712, celle qui depuis que je publie sur ce site, c'est-à-dire presque deux ans, n'a jamais manqué à l'appel et a toujours été là quand il l'a fallu ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ma belle, je t'adore fort !**

**Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**PARTIE I **(cinquième année)

* * *

_J'étais de celles qui disent jamais non,_

_Les Marie-couche-toi-là dont on oublie le nom._

_J'avais deux ans de plus, peut-être deux ans de trop,_

_Et j'aimais les garçons, peut-être un peu trop._

Bénabar ; Je Suis De Celles

* * *

J'étais de celles-là moi, celles dont tout le monde se moque, celles dont tout le monde s'en fout. J'étais de celle-là et j'en ai même été fière. 

Ouais, je sais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fière mais quand c'est tout ce qu'on a, on s'en contente et on ne dit rien.

Une vrai Marie-couche-toi-là, ou devrais-je dire plutôt Lily-couche-toi-là. C'est décidé, ma chère Marie, je te prend ta place, tu m'en voudras sûrement pas, t'en serais même plutôt reconnaissante à mon avis.

Tout au long de ma vie, je me suis demandé la raison de ma présence parmi vous. Parmi ces moldus, ces sorciers et ces créatures qui ont tous l'air d'avoir une bonne raison d'être sur terre. Même les fourmis, si je vous jure qu'elles sont là pour une bonne raison, mai seules elles le savent et cela restera donc un mystère à jamais pour nous.

Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su pourquoi j'étais là. Beaucoup ne le savent pas encore, mais moi si. Si je suis ici, c'est pour montrer aux autres ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Pour montrer à toutes ces gamines, que la vie n'est pas toujours rose et qu'elles ne trouveront pour la plupart jamais leur Prince Charmant.

Certains diront que je suis pessimiste, moi je dis juste que je suis réaliste. L'autre jour dans le journal, j'ai lu un article sur le 'Syndrome Peter Pan', une femme ne voulant pas affronter les difficultés de la vie, avait refusé de grandir, à certains moments elle était 'normal', elle agissait comme une adulte plus ou moins responsable et à un autre moment, elle retombait totalement en enfance. Quelque fois il m'arrive de l'envier, j'aimerais juste le temps d'un instant retourner au pays de l'imaginaire, et du monde sans soucis et sans…toutes ces choses qui m'ont amené là où j'en suis.

Lorsque j'étais petite, tout était si beau, si…parfait! Ma soeur et moi nous entendions comme deux pétales sur une même rose. Ils se supportent l'un l'autre pour que tout l'ensemble soit beau. Je dois l'avouer, on avait pas une famille parfaite, mes parents étaient plutôt pauvres et on ne pouvait pas nous coller dessus l'étiquette 'Famille Parfaite' mais je l'aimais moi cette famille.

Je l'aimais…dommage qu'elle, elle ne m'aime plus. Tout a commencé à cause de cette foutue lettre que j'ai reçue de Poudlard. Je n'avais jamais demandé à être une sorcière moi! Enfin au début, je trouvais que ça pouvait être sympa, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Cette école, cette communauté, cette vie n'était pas faite pour moi.

Au tout début j'y avais vraiment cru, j'avais espéré, mais lorsque je suis revenue à la maison après ma première année, j'ai vu que tout avait changé. Plus de fleur-de-lys mais plutôt des 'hey toi' à tout bout de champs.

J'en ai pleuré des nuits entières en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A un moment j'ai voulu quitter Poudlard mais je me suis rendue compte que ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. Rien ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant, c'était déjà trop tard.

Alors j'ai fait comme si ça ne me touchait pas, je ne voulais pas leur montrer le mal qu'ils me faisaient. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ça ait vraiment marché...d'un côté leur indifférence me faisait de moins en moins mal, mais d'un autre côté cette sorte de carapace m'a fait descendre plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà.

De retour à Poudlard, auprès de gens 'comme moi', j'ai voulu me prouver à moi-même que ce n'était pas ma faute à moi s'ils ne m'aimaient plus mais leurs fautes à eux.

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de chercher l'affection de mes camarades. Principalement des garçons. Cette voie n'allait me mener à rien, mais quand on a que douze ans, on ne réfléchit pas beaucoup.

Il s'appelait Ewan. Ewan. Ce prénom me hante encore toutes les nuits. C'était le 15 mars et je revenais seule de la Bibliothèque, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies. Pas de véritables du moins, je n'avais pas besoin d'elles. Les garçons étaient beaucoup plus intéressants que ces pimbêches qui ne parlaient que de magazines et de coiffures.

Ca n'a pas pris longtemps, une main qui sort de l'ombre, un sort de mutisme et le tour était joué. Il avait quinze ans, mois treize. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour inverser par la suite. Je ne me suis même pas défendue, va savoir pourquoi j'ai été admise à Gryffondor, j'étais complètement morte de trouille.

Cette expérience aurait du me dégoûter des garçons, elle aurait vraiment du. Mais comme d'habitude avec moi, rien ne va comme il faut.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne à propos de ce qui s'était passé, j'aurais peut-être du ou peut-être pas, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.

Je me suis détesté comme jamais à ce moment-là, persuadé que tout ce qui arrivait était seulement du à ma faute. Et puis, encore une fois, je me suis dit que non, que je valais mieux qu'eux et que moi je ne devrais pas emmener quelqu'un de force pour qu'il m'embrasse.

Et je l'ai prouvé…plusieurs fois…beaucoup trop de fois…

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire les bons choix et on en a la preuve concrète en regardant où j'en suis.

Un philosophe a dit que la moindre petite action pouvait tout changer à l'autre bout de la planète. Quelque fois, il m'arrive d'avoir envie d'étrangler à mains nues ce foutu hibou qui m'a apporté cette lettre, car je sais que c'est lui cette 'petite action'. Mais quelques fois je me demande, si je n'avais jamais reçu de lettre, est-ce que tout aurait été tellement différent?

Sûrement que oui…Sûrement que non…

Mais un proverbe dit aussi qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps, et j'espère…comme toujours…

* * *

**

* * *

**

**PARTIE II** (début de sixième année)

_

* * *

Je n'étais pas de celles à qui l'ont fait la cour,_

_Moi j'étais de celles qui sont déjà d'accord._

_J'étais pas la jolie, moi j'étais sa copine,_

_Celle qu'on voit à peine, qu'on appelle Machine._

Bénabar ; Je Suis De Celles

* * *

Je vais le tuer. Je n'en peux plus...mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait? 

Tout allait bien, tout était parfait, enfin façon de parler, et maintenant...maintenant tout va mal!

Il doit m'avoir lancer un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre...peut-être est-ce une de ses farces dont il a le secret, lui et ses amis?

Tout a commencer avec un simple regard. Un regard qui aurait pu paraître comme le plus bénin qu'il soit, mais non, ça n'a pas été le cas. Et ça m'énerve! Comment un simple regard de ses yeux chocolat a-t-il pu me chambouler autant?

C'était la veille des vacances de Noël, je revenais de la Bibliothèque, c'est là que je passais la plupart de mon temps libre. Là que je pouvais réfléchir au calme, les filles de mon dortoir faisant trop de bruit. Et c'est là aussi que je pouvais m'auto-déprimer sur cette misérable vie.

J'avais à peine parcouru 100 mètres quand j'ai sentit quelqu'un m'agripper le bras et m'entraîner dans un coin. Les souvenirs de cette nuit d'il y a trois ans me revinrent tout de suite en mémoire, mais je les chassai vite en repensant au fait qu'Il avait quitté d'école l'année passée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de voir qui m'avait happé que je vis apparaître une autre silhouette dans le couloir. Une silhouette que je n'aurai jamais imaginé voir se balader près de la Bibliothèque.

James Potter continua de marcher...jusqu'à ce qu'il nous aperçoive...

D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qui était l'autre personne du 'nous', je me retournai donc vers l'inconnu et reconnu instantanément Lionel Morrange, Serpentard d'une année inférieure, qui me jetait de drôles de regards depuis le début du mois.

Je me retournai ensuite, de nouveau vers Potter, et son regard me gela sur place.

Il ne nous regardait pas non, avec un air de surprise, ou de dégoût, mais plutôt avec un cet air déçu qui vous reste en mémoire encore longtemps après et qui vous fait vous sentir comme l'être le plus misérable de cette maudite terre.

Sans un regard en arrière, il tourna les talons et parti dans le chemin inverse.

Lionel m'attira contre lui, mais le souvenir du regard de Potter m'empêcha de répondre à ses avances.

Je me sentais tellement...mal...et...pathétique...que je repoussai Lionel et parti me réfugier dans une salle de classe vide.

Je déteste ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge jusqu'à la mœlle de os.

Oui, toutes les décisions que j'ai prise n'ont pas été les meilleures, mais tout de même! Son simple regard m'a rempli d'une telle once de culpabilité sur toutes mes actions passées que je n'arrive même plus à penser à autre chose.

Je vois tous leurs visages défiler...en commençant par Ewan, pour finir par Lionel...

Pourquoi les ai-je laissé m'utiliser? Pourquoi les ai-je laissé me manipuler et me descendre encore plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà?

Parce que tu es une idiote ma fille...

Parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de dire non. Non aux insultes de ta soeur, non à Ewan lorsqu'il à commencer à te caresser, non à tous les autres qui ont suivit...

Pourtant ce n'était pas si dure à prononcer...un simple non...trois lettres...et une destinée qui peut changer...

Un simple non, et tout s'arrête...

Serait-il venu l'heure fatidique de récolter le peu courage au fond de soi et d'oser prononcer les trois lettres magiques?

Un simple non...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**PARTIE III** (fin sixième année) 

_

* * *

Certaines tombent amoureuses, c'est pur, ça les élève,_

_Moi, je tombais amoureuse comme on tombe d'une chaise._

_Celles qui ont l'habitude qu'on les cajole,_

_Ignorent la solitude que rien ne console._

Bénabar ; Je Suis De Celles

* * *

Vous savez, pendant l'adolescence, vos parents n'arrêtent pas de vous répétez à quel point nos hormones peuvent nous rendre stupide... 

Elles peuvent nous faire faire n'importe quoi...nous faire dire n'importe quoi...

Mais qui écoutent ces parents à cet âge-la ? ...Et bien moi non plus, quoique j'aurais peut-être du sur ce coup-là et tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche, comme ils nous le répètent aussi bien.

J'ai eu la stupidité d'aller raconter à une certaine personne quelques uns de mes problèmes...Je sais, à part des ennuis, ça n'allait me mener à rien, mais va savoir comment, lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés, ma bouche s'est ouverte et j'ai tout déverser, tout dans son entièreté.

Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

Ce 'malencontreux' événement s'est déroulé il y a de cela quelques heures. Lionel, pas très content de s'être fait évincé au début de cette année est revenu plusieurs fois à l'assaut. Mais j'ai résisté...oui...j'ai résisté...Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis ce jour fatidique, mes habitudes ont quelques peu changée...et le pauvre Lionel n'a pas supporté.

Ce soir, vient de se dérouler le bal de fin d'année, réalisé en toute illégalité dans notre Salle Commune. L'alcool à couler à flot, comme toujours lors de ces petites soirées, et mes nouvelles résolutions se sont quelque peu 'évaporées'. Lionel, qui s'était invité de lui-même à la fête, m'entraîna jusqu'à mon dortoir (bien sûr vide, mes chères comparses se trouvant chacune éparpillée dans les coins sombres de Poudlard). Il a commencé à m'embrasser et j'ai répondu à ses baisers, puis un élan de conscience m'a traversé l'esprit et je l'air repoussé.

Hélas pour moi, il avait l'air d'avoir prévu le coup et, beaucoup plus fort que moi, il me tient calé contre lui. Il me poussa vers le lit, tout en continuant à me parsemer de baisers.

Si cela s'était déroulé au début de l'année, je n'aurai pas protesté...mais nous ne sommes plus au début de l'année...alors je pro-tes-te.

Mais entre dire et agir, il y aune longue différence, et je ne suis pas parvenue à le faire dégager.

Et c'est là que vous vous dites, mais où est-ce que je vais en venir ? Je veux en venir au fait que, même dans les moments les plus sombres, il y a une source d'espoir.

...La porte s'est ouverte...et Potter est apparu à l'embrassure...

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez, bien qu'au début j'ai vraiment cru que s'en était fini pour moi lorsqu'il a illico tourné les talons, rouge de honte de nous avoir interrompu. Mais, heureusement pour moi, il a compris que mes cris n'étaient pas des cris de plaisir et à agit.

Preux chevalier Potter...

N'empêche que je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait. Je vous passe sur les détails...Lionel a finit dans son dortoir avec un oeil au beurre noire.

Et j'ai finit dans les bras de Potter...en larmes...

Et maintenant, nous revoilà à l'aube du lendemain, je suis dans mon lit, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un mini-short...habits qui ne m'auraient pas gêner le moins du monde dans les circonstances habituelles, c'est-à-dire, dans mon dortoir, entourée de mes 'colocataires'.

Mais nous sommes ici loin des circonstances habituelles...Oui je suis dans mon lit en pyjama...mais la grande différence c'est que je n'y suit pas seule...

...Potter y est couché et dors encore à poings fermés...

Foutues hormones !

Comment as-t-on pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi me suis-je laisser entraîner par mes hormones ? J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras hier soir que j'ai fait la bêtise...de lui demander de rester dormir avec...

Et il est resté...

Nous n'avons rien fait, soyez-en rassuré...et cela me perturbe...pourquoi Potter n'a-t-il pas profité de la situation comme beaucoup l'auraient fait à sa place ?

Je ne le comprend vraiment pas...mais des fois je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de le comprendre...Tout ce que je veux savoir et retenir c'est que Potter, enfin James, m'a consolé hier soir, il a sacrifié sa soirée, et sa nuit, pour moi...sans rien demander en échange...

Les hommes auraient-ils tous changé en une nuit ?

Ou alors peut-être a-t-il toujours été l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Et le pire c'est que, tandis qu je pense ça...J'espère...

Oui j'espère, j'espère qu'il a été sincère hier, dans ses paroles réconfortantes, j'espère que tout ça n'était pas juste une mise en scène, un rôle qu'il jouait...

Je me retourne de nouveau vers lui, et je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de son corps...

Serait-il l'espoir tant attendu ?

* * *

**

* * *

Verdict… ?**


End file.
